Marriage Mismatch
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Takes place after the events of "Till Doom Do Us Part". Read to find out what happens! DudleyXKitty chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. Kitty's Excitement, Katrina's Anger

(A/N: I know I posted this story a while back, but I have decided to re-write it. Hope it's still good.)

It was a fair day in the city of Petropolis, except for the fact that F.L.O.P.P. had tried committing another babyish crime. Well, they didn't get away with it, because Dudley, Kitty, and Katrina caught them and threw their sorry butts in jail. Say, let's see what those three T.U.F.F. agents are up to right now!

Well, Dudley and the Katswell twins just got back to T.U.F.F., feeling very satisfied. That was when they bumped into Eric, the water delivery guy.

"Oh no, not this guy again..." Katrina muttered in a whisper so Kitty or Eric wouldn't hear her.

"What is he doing here?" Dudley asked himself.

"Kitty, nice to see you again. I haven't seen you since your wedding." Eric said. He was referring to the time Dudley and Kitty fake-married in order to stop Snaptrap and the Chameleon from stealing wedding presents.

"Oh, we didn't really get married. It was just to lure some bad guys into a trap." Kitty told him.

"In that case, would you like to run away with me to Kitaly and be my queen?" Eric asked, producing a pillow with a gold crown on it. (A/N: For those of you who don't know, 'Kitaly' is the country Eric bought for him and Kitty, and its borders are in the shape of Kitty's head.)

"YES!" Kitty exclaimed as she gave Eric a big hug and kissed him passionately.

Almost every T.U.F.F. agent cheered, but two of them were not cheering, and who should they be but Katrina and Dudley. They weren't cheering because the thought of Kitty marrying Eric didn't sit well with them.

Katrina walked over to Kitty (who was hanging all over Eric), and she said, "Kitty Katswell, we need to talk."

"Can't talk now. I'm too busy." said Kitty as she covered Eric's face in kisses.

"No, you're not!" said Katrina.

"Yes, I am." said Kitty, still kissing Eric.

"If you have the time to tell me you're busy, then you definitely have the time to talk with me! And we're gonna talk _NOW_!" Katrina yelled.

Kitty was stunned, for Katrina never spoke to her like this. She reluctantly let go of Eric, and the second she did, Katrina grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. Kitty, sensing that she was in trouble, tried to grab onto Eric again, but she wasn't quick enough.

Once they were far away from everybody, Katrina said, "Are you out of your mind?!"

"I think _you_'_re_ the one who's out of her mind! You drag me away from the man I love and accuse me of being 'out of my mind'!" Kitty said.

"Kitty, you only _think_ you love him. In truth, you're lusting after him!" said Katrina.

"I am _not_ lusting after him. I really _do_ love him!" Kitty said.

"Kitty, you've been all over him because of his looks! You two haven't even been on a date yet! Besides, remember when Dudley was able to predict the future? He said that even though you married this guy, there was something you needed to know about him!" Katrina reminded her.

"And did Dudley say what it was?" Kitty asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Well, no. But marrying him is still a bad idea. You'd be better off not marrying Eric, and I'm saying this because I don't want him to hurt you!" Katrina said.

"What makes you think he's going to hurt me?" Kitty asked.

"Maybe that's what Dudley wanted to tell you." Katrina said.

"Katrina, that was a long time ago! Forget about it!" Kitty told her.

"I won't!" Katrina told her.

"Why do I even bother talking to you? You're impossible!" Kitty said as she left the room.

"You're the impossible one!" Katrina yelled, but Kitty probably didn't even hear her. After a moment, Katrina left the break room and sat down at her cubicle. She glanced at one of the pictures on her desk. It was a picture of her and Kitty when they were younger. With a sigh, Katrina said, "I only want what's best for you, sis. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't try to save you from what I know could be a disaster?"

And so ends the first chapter. But Chapter 2 is coming up, and it tells how Dudley's handling this, so stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	2. The Problem

(A/N: Well, here's Chapter 2. Now we'll find out how Dudley's feeling about Kitty with Eric.)

Dudley hadn't been feeling too well when Kitty accepted Eric's proposal. Some agents were starting to notice that Dudley didn't look right, but he wouldn't tell them what was the matter. Still, Dudley needed to tell somebody what was wrong, and so he decided to tell Katrina. He set out to find her, and it didn't take him long to find her, 'cause she was sitting at her cubicle, looking unhappy.

"Hi, Katrina." Dudley said to her.

"Oh, hi, Dudley." said Katrina.

"You okay?" Dudley asked.

"No. You?" Katrina asked.

"Nope." said Dudley.

"I thought so, 'cause you don't look so good. Would this have anything to do with Kitty and Eric being a couple?" Katrina asked.

"Yup. I know I said that they were to be married, but you do remember when I tried to tell Kitty that there was something she needed to know about Eric?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah. Are you saying that you remember what it was?" Katrina asked, sounding a little surprised.

"There wasn't anything she needed to know. I was hoping that if she knew there was something she needed to know about him, she wouldn't marry him. You see, back when I could predict the future, I found out that by the time Kitty was going to marry Eric, I'd realize that I'm in love Kitty." Dudley explained.

"You're in love with my sister?!" Katrina asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, I am." Dudley said.

"Ooh, I always knew you two would make a great couple!" Katrina said with an excited squeal. Then she remembered that Kitty was engaged to Eric, and her happy mood disappeared as she said, "But she's marrying Eric. This is bad."

"You got that right. Seeing how happy Kitty is with Eric broke my heart, and if we don't do anything to stop Kitty from marrying Eric, they'll run off to Kitaly. As for me... my broken heart will eventually kill me." Dudley said, not wanting to look Katrina in the eye during the last sentence.

"Oh no! We've got to tell Kitty!" said Katrina. She was about to look for Kitty so she could tell her, but she remembered the argument that she and Kitty had, and she said, "Oh, yeah. That's right. After that argument, Kitty will never listen to me again."

"I doubt she'll listen to me. If I tell her, she'll think that I'm trying to ruin her fun. Then she'll be mad at me, and I'll die faster." Dudley said.

"Maybe I can work things out with Kitty tonight. If we can work it out, I can tell her what's going on, and perhaps she'll reconsider marrying Eric." Katrina said.

"It's worth a shot." Dudley told her.

"I'll call you with the results later tonight." Katrina said.

"Good luck, Katrina." Dudley told her.

"Thanks, Dudley." Katrina said, giving Dudley a pat on the head.

Man, I feel awful for Dudley, but there's still a small ray of hope. Stay tuned for Chapter 3, and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	3. The Problem Worsens

(A/N: Time for Chapter 3! Now we'll see how this goes!)

That evening, when the Katswell sisters returned to their apartment, Katrina decided that now was as good a time as any to work things out with Kitty.

"Kitty?" Katrina said.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"I wanted to say... I'm sorry for flying off the handle like that over your engagement. Can you ever forgive me?" Katrina said.

"You'd better be sorry." Kitty told her.

"I really am sorry." said Katrina.

Kitty looked into Katrina's eyes, and she knew that her sister was telling the truth.

"Okay, apology accepted. And I decided that you can be the maid of honor at my wedding." Kitty told her.

"That's nice..." said Katrina, finding it hard to tell Kitty about Dudley and his broken heart.

"But I'd like you to promise me one thing." Kitty said.

"What?" Katrina asked, knowing that she was going to hate it.

"Promise me you won't object anymore." Kitty said.

"B-But I... There's... You... Okay, I promise..." Katrina reluctantly promised, knowing that she'd never forgive herself for doing so.

"Is something wrong?" Kitty asked.

Katrina felt like saying that something was wrong, but she knew that Kitty would snap if she told her what the problem was. She said, "No."

"Awkward sibling hug?" Kitty asked Katrina, sensing that her sister needed some cheering up.

"Awkward sibling hug." Katrina said. The sisters hugged each other, then patted each other on the back while saying, "Pat, pat."

Later, Katrina retreated to her bedroom, pulled out her cell phone, and contacted Dudley. On the 3rd ring, Dudley picked up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Dudley, it's Katrina." came the reply.

"Katrina! Did you tell Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"I wanted to, but she made me promise not to object anymore. You're going to have to tell her." Katrina said.

"But she might not believe me until after it's too late!" Dudley said.

"Dudley, if she sees how upset you are, she'll probably wanna find out what's wrong. She might believe you." Katrina said.

"No, she won't, and that alone would be enough to kill me." Dudley told her before he hung up.

Upon hearing the dial tone sound, Katrina sighed and hung up, worried sick about Dudley.

Oh, this is bad! But I won't let this story end on a bad note! Stay tuned, and please review, but NO flaming!


	4. Everything Is Right Again!

(A/N: Here it is! Can Dudley prevent his broken heart from killing him? Let's see what's going to happen!)

It was a fair day in the city of Petropolis. None of the bad guys were on the loose, and that was a good thing for Kitty Katswell, for today was the day she was going to marry Eric, the T.U.F.F. water delivery guy. Whoa, we'd better head down to the chapel right now!

At the chapel, Eric and Kitty were standing side-by-side at the altar, gazing into each other's eyes. Katrina was also there as Kitty's maid of honor, and she looked upset. She knew that she should be happy for Kitty, but not when she knew that the happiest day of Kitty's life would be the day that Dudley was gonna die.

Yes, Dudley hadn't worked up the courage to tell Kitty what would happen when she married Eric. In fact, he'd been invited to the wedding, but I don't know if he wanted to show up, 'cause I don't see him anywhere.

"If anyone here objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace." said the minister.

"I OBJECT!" a voice yelled out. Everyone in the chapel jumped, wondering who said it. Kitty gave Katrina a look that said 'I-thought-I-told-you-to-keep-quiet'. Recognizing that look, Katrina said, "Don't look at me, Kitty. That wasn't even my voice!"

"Then who objected?!" Kitty asked.

"It was me!" said the voice, and it was none other than... NO! NOT HIM! It was Jerkbait!

"What are you doing here?! You weren't even invited!" Kitty yelled at the jerk.

"I invited myself. In fact, everyone knows that _I'm_ the one who's supposed to marry you. So how about it?" Jerkbait said.

"NEVER!" Kitty said. She pulled out her blaster and chased Jerkbait out of the chapel, saying, "Out! OUT!"

When the jerk was gone, Kitty marched back to the altar and stood next to Eric. Looking at the minister, she said, "Okay, let's try this again."

"All right. If anyone here objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace." said the minister.

Katrina looked nervous. She so badly wanted to object, but she promised Kitty she'd keep quiet. All she could do now was hope that Dudley was here and would object.

"_Please, Dudley. If you're here, you've got to object! Don't let your broken heart kill you_!" Katrina said in her mind.

"I OBJECT!" said a voice from the back of the chapel. The Katswells recognized the voice immediately, and while Kitty looked shocked, Katrina looked happy and afraid at the same time. The voice belonged to Dudley! He decided to come to the wedding, but he was sitting in the back of the chapel.

"Dudley, get over here!" Kitty said. Dudley slowly got up and made his way over to Kitty. As soon as he reached her, she said, "What was the meaning of that?"

"Kitty, there's something I need to tell you. Remember when I tried to warn you about Eric?" Dudley asked.

"You remembered what it was?" Kitty asked.

"No. I didn't want you to marry him because of what would happen if you did, but I knew you wouldn't like it, so I was hoping that if I told you there was something you needed to know about him, you would think twice and not marry him." Dudley said.

"Why don't you want me to marry him?" Kitty asked.

"Because by the time he proposed, I discovered something." Dudley said.

"What did you discover?" Kitty asked.

"That I'm... in love... with... you." Dudley replied. Kitty looked stunned, but Dudley said, "I know I didn't show it back when we staged that fake wedding, because I hadn't quite fallen for you yet. After the wedding, I fell in love with you."

"So you objected because you love me?" Kitty said.

"I love you, and when you agreed to marry Eric, it... broke my heart. And the thing is... when you two are finally married, you'll run off to Kitaly together, and... my broken heart will kill me." Dudley said.

Kitty gasped, looking upset. Even Eric looked like he felt bad.

"Dudley, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kitty asked.

"'Cause I was afraid you'd think I was lying, or you'd get mad at me. If you got mad at me, then that would kill me faster." Dudley answered.

Now Kitty felt really bad. In fact, the thought of never seeing Dudley again kinda broke her heart. However, it helped her realize that she loved Dudley. She loved him more than she loved Eric. But...

"Eric..." Kitty said, turning to Eric.

"I know. It's okay." Eric said.

"You understand?" Kitty asked, looking surprised.

"I can tell that you really do care about him, and that he really does love you." Eric said.

"Thank you for understanding." Kitty said to him.

Then Dudley and Kitty looked at each other, and before everyone knew what was going on, Peachy-Author showed up and worked her magic. When the smoke cleared, Dudley and Kitty were at the altar together, and while Dudley was wearing a sharp black tuxedo, Kitty's wedding gown looked a lot prettier. Even her engagement and wedding rings looked different.

"What just happened?" Kitty asked, looking at me.

"You crazy kids are about to live happily ever after." I said, right before I disappeared.

Sure enough, the minister said, "Kitty Katswell, do you take Dudley Puppy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Kitty responded, giving Dudley a loving look.

Turning to Dudley, the minister said, "Dudley Puppy, do you take Kitty Katswell to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Dudley said.

For the third time that day, the minister said, "If anyone here objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

This time, nobody objected, so the minister sighed with relief and said, "Finally. By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

At that, Dudley and Kitty kissed each other passionately, and the love they felt from that kiss was enough to mend their hearts completely. When they finally broke apart (that took a while), everyone went to the reception and had a good time. But when the reception was over, the guests said good-bye to Dudley and Kitty as they set off on their honeymoon. As everyone wished them well, there was no doubt that they were going to live happily ever after.

The End

I just love happy endings! (sniff) Please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


End file.
